The Amazing Invention: The Time Machine
by Malfoy-Senpai
Summary: It'll be fun, they said. The Golden Trio - now known as Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy - had found the Princes potions book. They wanted to invent something that would make them rich, something that would shock the world. It didn't make them rich, but it sure shocked the world when the trio, Hugo, Lily and James turn up at Grimmauld Place in 1995.
1. The 'Greatest Invention'

_**15th July, 2021.**  
_

_All was quiet in the Weasley household. Hugo and his father, Ron Weasley, were sat at the chess table once again. Hugo was slowly winning, and Ron knew it. Hugo was planning his next attack while Ron was studying his own pieces, wondering how he could win back this match. To the rest of the world, Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter seemed to be having a silent conversation, only their lips moving. They were actually discussing the plans of Harry's 40th birthday party. They'd been forced, much to Hermiones' annoyance, under the Muffliato Charm by Ron and Hugo, who wanted silence during their games._

_James Potter, Hugo's older cousin and George Weasley were the only ones who actually seemed as interested in the game as Hugo and Ron themselves. Neither of them had a particular interest in the game, as all of the family knew, but they'd just put bets on who was going to win. They did it every time George visited, although they had to keep it secret from either of the two witches. Because if they knew, they'd hit the roof, especially Ginny. And everyone in the Weasley and Potter family knew not to annoy Ginny._

_Lily Luna Potter, James' younger sister wasn't really interested in the game either. In fact, she was bored out of her mind. She couldn't concentrate on the book she had in front of her either. But she had to put up with it because she was on duty. The Golden Trio – Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy – were upstairs planning something of their own, and herself Hugo and James had been told that under no circumstances could the adults go upstairs._

_Back at the chess game, Hugo smirked slightly and moved his bishop two steps up the board towards Ron's pieces, "Checkmate." And sure enough, Ron's king was cornered. Ron put his head in his hands and George jumped up and cheered for Hugo. Ron, Hugo and James rolled their eyes. He was forty-two and still up to his old tricks._

_The two witched realised the game was over and dropped the charm, much to Hermione's relief, she still wasn't used to that charm. The bushy haired witch stood up, "I'm going to make dinner now. Ginny, George, You staying?"_

"_Aye, might as well," George said. "Angelina has taken Fred and Roxanne to their Grandmothers in Ireland, she won't be back until later."_

"_And Harry won't be back until around nine tonight," Ginny said. "I'll help in the kitchen."_

"_Ron, make yourself useful and lay the table will you?"_

Ron groaned but followed the two witches into the kitchen anyway. James quickly took the empty seat across from Hugo, who raised a suspicious eyebrow at his cousin. George, having won a Galleon on the bet, was now lounging quite happily on the sofa, reading the Daily Prophet, not bothered about James' schemes. Lily, however, was also watching her brother suspiciously too. It was common knowledge that the only way James Potter could ever beat Hugo was when he cheated.

"_Only if you play fair, James," his younger cousin warned him, rearranging his pieces. _

"_Of course Hugo," James said innocently. "Let's start."_

* * *

"_Are you sure about this?" Scorpius asked, sitting furthest away from the mess of nut and bolts._

"_Look Scorpius. We have Dad's old Potions book with the notes in."_

"_Which wasn't actually his.." Scorpius added. Albus looked over at him and sighed._

"_Dad said all the spells he tried from this book always worked, 100%," Albus said. "And if I'm named after him, he must be a good wizard. We have Rosie's brains. And your knowledge of the Dark Arts."_

"Legal _DarkISH Arts!"_

"_What can go wrong?" Albus continued as if the blonde hadn't spoken._

"_A whole lot," Scorpius muttered."_

"_And we got the tools from Grandad Arthur. They're Muggle tools so they're safe and won't have curses on them," Rose grinned. "Plus, you said you trust Grandad."_

"_I do...But," the blonde muttered._

"_But nothing," Albus said. "If we invent this, we'll be millionaires!"_

"_And it will give us infinite time to study," Rose said._

"_But guys! We aren't actually inventing anything. A Time Turner already exists," Scorpius whined._

"_But this isn't just a Time Turner. Time Turners are limited. Plus if this goes right, time in the present will freeze, so we can spend as much time as we want in the past or future! We could call it the Time Turner 2.0!"_

"_And no one will figure out we ever went anywhere," Rose smiled._

"_And you're sure it will work?"_

"_Scorpius, you trust me don't you?" Albus asked, his green eyes suddenly serious._

"_Of course I do, you know I do," the blonde replied. "You know I do. I just don't want it to go wrong. I don't want either of you two hurt."_

"_You worry too much," Rose grinned. "Al, is it nearly done?"_

"_It'll be done as soon as I get this part on," Albus said adjusting a plastic object._

"_What is it?" Scorpius asked._

"_Muggles can leave their money in the bank and pay for things on a plastic card. They put the card in this, enter a passcode and the money goes out of the bank."_

"_That's lazy," Scorpius said. "Why not just go to the bank?"_

"_It's just the Muggles. They're really into their technology, Mum says," Rose said._

_Albus bolted the main compartments together, retrieved the Half-Blood Princes book – now more battered than ever – and a book which Scorpius 'borrowed' from Malfoy Manor called "The Not-S-Dark Arts" from his rucksack and began looking for the spells needed._

"_Ah, here," the wizard said before attempting a very complex spell. The trio thought he must've pronounced it wrong because all the contraption did was fall to pieces, as the credit card machine shut down. The three teenagers stared at it for a moment before they heard shouting from downstairs._

"_...James," the three said in unison. _

"_Wow he must have done something really bad to piss off both Hugo AND Lily," Albus groaned._

_They heard someone thundering up the stairs as a girls voice shouted, "James, get back here NOW!"_

_James burst into Roses room and dived under the bed, "Don't let her get me."_

"_What did you do to her?"_

_But before James could answer, two more faces appeared at the door. An annoyed Hugo, and a livid – and soaked to the skin – Lily. Lily didn't get angry often, but when she did? Everyone knew she was almost as bad as her mother. And THAT was bad._

_Lily rushed to the bed and grabbed one of James' legs and tried pulling him out from under it. Everyone else joined in, knowing it would be well worth watching Lily take revenge on her 17 year old, 6ft 4 brother._

_Unknown to everyone else, the 'time machine' now started to glow an emerald green colour, almost like a portkey._

_James surrendered, and everyone returned to their places, Lily sat next to Rose and Hugo next to Albus. James managed to get out from under the bed, despite his tall frame in the small, crowded bedroom. He tried to make a run for it but ended up tripping over Scorpius, landing face first on top of everyone, his hand on top of the glowing, Muggle objects where he'd attempted to break his fall._

* * *

_**15th July, 1995.**  
_

_Six teenagers were sat silently outside the kitchen door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all clutching Extendable Ears, trying to listen in on today's Order Meeting._

_CRASH!_

_"Oh, That will be Tonks," Molly sighed from the kitchen. "Late as well as clumsy."_

_Molly opened the door and almost fainted from what she saw. She Harry, Ron, Hermione, The Twins and Ginny all looking in shock at another set of teenagers in the hallway. It was obvious from the way they were all trying to clamber over each other that they were the source of the crash. It was also obvious that these new teenagers were in some way related to the people already here._

_"Hey.. Molly, I'm already here," Tonks said from the kitchen._


	2. And who are you

_**A/N – Little typo, the next Generation year is 2020 not 2021. **_

_**15th July, 1995.**_

_Six teenagers were sat silently outside the kitchen door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all clutching Extendable Ears, trying to listen in on today's Order Meeting._

_CRASH!_

_"Oh, That will be Tonks," Molly sighed from the kitchen. "Late as well as clumsy."_

_Molly opened the door and almost fainted from what she saw. She Harry, Ron, Hermione, The Twins and Ginny all looking in shock at another set of teenagers in the hallway. It was obvious from the way they were all trying to clamber over each other that they were the source of the crash. It was also obvious that these new teenagers were in some way related to the people already here._

_"Hey.. Molly, I'm already here," Tonks said from the kitchen._

Molly was speechless. As the new teenagers disentangled themselves from each other, she noticed three red heads pop up, a boy who was the double of Harry, an older boy she could have sworn was a teenage James Potter – by his cheeky grin and unruly hair alone – and a blonde boy huddled in the corner. Before she could do anything though, Harry had stood in front of his friends protectively, his wand aimed at the children. Sirius and Lupin were at the door, their wands also raised.

"Who are you?" The-boy-who-lived asked, his tone stern.

None of the visitors answered. Rose looked around and rolled her eyes, looks like she was going to have to explain this. "This is going to take a lot of explaining."

"Go on then," Harry said, keeping his wand raised. "We have time."

"Isn't it obvious?" James asked. "We all _sort of_ look like someone here. We're your kids, from the future."

"I don't see any time-turner," Hermione said, "and did you just say _kids?_"

"That's why it needs explaining. Look, we're on your side. Were not here to cause trouble. It was an accident," Scorpius babbled.

"That kid looks painfully similar to a certain Malfoy we know," Ron pointed out, his wand now also raised.

"Prove yourselves," Harry said.

"Dad," Albus started. Harry's eyes widened. "Most of what we know won't be much use to you, and hardly anything would prove us to you. But I do have something. On my first day of Hogwarts, you told me that the Sorting Hat takes my opinion into account. That I could choose Gryffindor over Slytherin if I wanted."

"That's impossible," Hermione cried.

"Get Professor Dumbledore here, now!" Sirius shouted.

"It's true," Harry said slowly. "It does."

"Still get Albus here," Sirius said. "And get them into the kitchen to introduce themselves."

Once all of the teenagers had piled into the kitchen, the room was almost full. The Order members stood around the room whilst all the teenagers took the spaces at the table. Sirius, Moody and Kingsley watched suspiciously, their wands still in their hands

"We'll start with the girls," Harry said. "Go on."

Both girls looked reluctant to speak, but Rose finally decided to take lead. "I'm Rose Weasley. I'm going into my 5th year at Hogwarts."

"I knew it!" Mrs Weasley grinned.

"Who are your parents?" Harry asked.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Rose smiled as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?!" Ron and Hermione cried in unison, both going crimson.

Molly was already tearing up, a proud smile on her face, "Oh Ron!"

"I'm her brother, Hugo," Hugo said. "I'm thirteen going into my third year of Hogwarts."

"Thirteen?" The twins asked. "Blimey, you're as tall as us!"

"Uncle Fred and Uncle George? Big fan," James smiled, shaking the twins hands. "I heard you were legends at school. Dad told me. I've got the map now. My name is James Sirius Potter. Great to meet you Sirius, big fan of yours as well."

"Who's your dad? Map? Oh..." The twins turned to face Harry who was being slapped on the back by a delighted Sirius. "Two sons, eh? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Our mother is Ginevra Weasley," Lily replied warily.

Both the twins and Ron blanched while Mr and Mrs Weasley were still beaming proudly. Harry and Ginny blushed. Harry looked shocked. He'd only ever thought of Ginny as a sister...

"Well we know who he is," Ron said, hurriedly changing the subject. "He's the spitting image of Harry."

"My names Albus," Albus said. "Albus Potter."

"Full name Al," James smirked.

"Alright, Alright," Albus said. "My names Albus Severus Potter."

All the heads of the members of the Order turned to look at someone in the corner. The teenagers followed a few moments later. Severus Snape stood in the corner, his face so pale it looked porcelain, his lips slightly parted in rest of the teenagers looked a mixture of shocked and disgusted, Albus couldn't tell which. Harry just looked confused. Albus didn't care though. One of the "bravest men his dad ever knew" was standing in this room and he didn't know how long he'd be here. He wanted to at least shake his hand. He stood up from his chair and made his way to Snape.

"Mr Snape," Albus said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Snape looked down at the boy over his large nose, not really knowing what to do. This was Lily's Grandson. Yet he was also proof that James Potter had gotten to marry the love of Severus' life. He didn't shake Albus' hand, he didn't even say anything. He just pivoted on the spot and left.

Albus lowered his hand, not sure whether to be shocked or sad. Then he remembered the storied that Harry had told him. Snape wasn't one for letting his emotions out. He decided that his namesake must've just been in shock is all.

"Harry, what were you thinking of?" Ron whispered, a bit too loud. Albus heard him. Though he ignored him, he did give Ron a rather filthy look once he took his seat again. Scorpius put a hand on Albus' arm.

"I guess I'd better introduce myself hadn't I?" Scorpius said aloud. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm in the year below Al."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. He'd still been slightly distracted by what had just happened, but this name woke him up.

"Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass," he said with false pride. His friends and Hermione saw right through the pretence.

A slight _Pop _echoed from the hallway and Molly rushed to the doorway. Harry forgot about Malfoy all together. "That will be Albus, I mean Professor Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts himself," Sirius smiled. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."


	3. Albus Dumbledore himself

Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen in bright purple wizards robes. He had his signature half-moon spectacles on and his hair and beard really were as long as Harry had told his son. Albus looked at the older man in awe. He'd seen the portrait, everyone had. But he'd always thought wizards were made to look better, more perfect than they had in life but Dumbledore was an exact replica.

"I got your message Kingsley. These are the children, I guess?" Dumbledore had such a presence of authority that not even James had an answer for him. They were all sat up straight, waiting for someone to speak.

"These are them," Molly beamed as she introduced them.

"Albus Severus Potter?" Dumbledore asked once they'd got to Harry's youngest son. "I wonder why he would name him after Severus? Either way, lovely to meet you young man."

"It's an honour to meet you Sir," Albus smiled.

"Now, I've heard of these things happening in history. And judging by the mess in the hallway, I think I may have an idea what's happened."

The teenagers from the future looked sheepish. This only confirmed Dumbledores' suspicions. He chuckled slightly and smiled at the teenagers. "I understand that you want to invent and explore, but as you know awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time. Just be glad you ended up here and not at Privet Drive."

The Potter childrens' eyes widened. They'd heard about Great Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. And they'd seen Uncle Dudley for themselves. He wasn't exactly mean, more indifferent of Lily, Albus and James. Turning up at Privet Drive could've been a disaster.

"Now, there is little information on this subject, as what you invented wasn't a Time-Turner. It was similar object, but not the same. Therefore, it has different magical properties. The recorded events which I have read usually last between a few months and a year. It all depends on how quickly we can fix your machine. Which is fine in this world, we could enrol you at present day Hogwarts. Times, as I'm sure you know, are dangerous, but we will keep you safe. Now, it all depends on that experiment of yours. Whether your present day has been frozen or not. I will get someone onto it to investigate. In the mean time, I will take your Hogwarts houses and years, then suggest you make yourselves at home and get some rest."

"Shall we start with the best looking?" James smirked. Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm James Sirius Potter, Gryffindor and proud! I'm going into my 7th year."

Harry scribbled onto the parchment that Molly had given him on Dumbledores' arrival. He smiled at his son, realising he was exactly like his father and godfather.

"He's so modest, can't you tell?" Lily asked sarcastically. "I'm Lily. Lily Luna Potter, it's an honour to meet you Professor Dumbledore. I'm a Hufflepuff and I'm going into my third year at Hogwarts."

"Luna?"Ginny asked her daughter, puzzled. "After Luna Lovegood."

"The very same," Lily smiled.

"Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked. "Wow, mate, what did your children do to deserve this?"

Lily, Ginny and Hermione all gave him a filthy look. Harry, mildly embarrassed by now, kept his head down and kept scribbling.

"Aunty Luna is amazing. Her and Uncle Neville travel the world. She's brought us all back a magical object from every country she's been too..."

"Uncle Neville? Neville Longbottom? Aww that's so sweet," Hermione gushed.

"Uncle Nevilles a herbologist," Rose said. "I'm Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, going into my fifth year."

"And I'm her brother Hugo, I'm in Lilys house and year. Rosie was the smartest witch in Hogwarts since our mother. She got 113% on her charms exam in her first year."

"Wow, that's better than my score," Hermione grinned. "Well done Rosie!"

"Your turn Al," James grinned. "Ready to shock your parents?"

Albus narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "I'm in Rosie's year...and I'm a Slytherin."

Ron swore, earning a warning glance from Dumbledore, Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry almost knocked the ink pot over nearly causing the parchment to be covered in black."Slytherin?"

"If it helps, you're okay with it in the future, Dad," Albus replied, quietly.

"That's what you get for naming your son after that slimy git," Ron blurted.

"Mr Weasley, please refrain from calling my colleagues 'slimy gits', thank you," Dumbledore said, looking at Ron over his half-moon glasses giving the teenager a stern stare. "Now let's carry on. Mr Malfoy?"

"I'm 15 this month so I'm also going in to my fifth year like Albus and Rosie. I'm also in Slytherin." Scorpius noticed the look Ron was giving him. "By choice, I was worried I was going to be in Slytherin and Albus calmed me down on the train, telling me the Sorting Hat Story, but when we got to school the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but my best friend was already in Slytherin so I chose Slytherin to stick by Albus."

"Thank you for you time then, I shall return to Hogwarts now and start discussing matters with the teachers."

"Won't you stay for dinner, Albus? I mean, Professor. I mean -" Molly stumbled, looking between the young boy and the headmaster. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Alas, I'm afraid I must return as soon as possible. Everyone should call me Dumbledore now just so there is no confusion. Farewell."

Dumbledore retrieved the parchment from Harry, who'd surprisingly managed to write his sons name and "Slytherin" next to each other and cleaned up the mess. The headmaster then left, Molly following him to let him out.

The witch returned and put her hands on her hips. "Right, girls. You're on Hermione and Ginny's floor, you'll be sleeping together because I'm afraid there's only one room left. James, you can share with Fred and George. Albus, Hugo and Scorpius will have the room next to Harry and Ron. Dinner will be later than expected. It will be finished around eight now. Now, please find your own things to do while we continue with the meeting."

All the teenagers left and the kitchen door was closed behind them. They heard Molly hit the door with a charm to stop them entering. The group looked a bit stuck for what to do, until Fred and George pulled out a set of Extendable Ears out of their pockets, both grinning.

**A/N – I'm sorry chapters are so short at the moment, I swear things will actually start happening soon. I'm just trying to get all the information out there so there's no confusion later. There's gonna be a complication for the characters and I'm up for suggestions. Who -from the future – should fall for someone in the present? (For example - Rosie/Draco, Hugo/Luna, James/Katie Bell) Please no weird ones like Albus and Albus xD ANYWAY, sometime in the next couple of chapters will be Scorpius' birthday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Please review, I like hearing what you think of my chapters, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :]**


End file.
